


Bloody Kisses

by Musical_life



Series: Bloody Shadows [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Goro's in a coma, Helios is injured but healing, M/M, The Metaverse takes on a different form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Part 2 of the Bloody Shadows duology.Akira, along with Goro, Baofu, Ryoji, Minato, Makoto, and Helios, finds themselves in the Metaverse once more; but why does it look like a forest out of a fantasy anime?





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeDraggy2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDraggy2017/gifts).



**April 4th - Location unknown**

Akira looks around at the forest they’ve landed in as Helios is in the sling around his chest. He, Makoto, Minato, Ryoji, and Baofu see nothing but trees and the red sky with strange constellations above them. Minato spots a castle in the distance after walking north, or so he assumes anyway, while Ryoji is watching over a still comatose Goro. He walks back to the others who have met back with each other and informs them about the castle.

They shrug after Akira checks his phone and sees the app has stopped responding, which is odd as that’s never happened before. Knowing they have nowhere else to go, they walk towards the castle after Ryoji picks Goro up. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far, so even with Ryoji carrying Goro’s dead weight, they make good time. Even if he had to hand Goro over to one of the others besides Akira so that he could catch his breath for a few minutes before taking Goro once again.

As they near the castle, they see a raised drawbridge that lowers at their approach. Akira, Baofu, Ryoji, and Minato glance at one another before cautiously crossing it. The grand oaken doors swing open as they come close.

“Hello?” Akira calls out into the dark space beyond the doors. No answer is given save for a woosh as a series of torches light up. The group carefully enters, before looking around in awe after not being attacked within a few minutes. They start as two beings, a man and a woman, appeared from out of nowhere.

The man has long blood-red hair, yellow cat-slitted eyes with what looked like to Akira, to be oddly colored bat wings with a bony claw on each side protruding upward and is wearing a butler outfit. The woman has red pupils with yellow sclera, her flame-colored hair matches the feathered wings folded against her back. She is wearing a simple floor length dress that is black in color with hints of forest green throughout.

“Welcome home, master.” The two of them greet as one.

“Master?” Akira looks startled.

“Yes, my liege. The land sensed your arrival and arranged it so that you'd come as close to your new home as possible. That is why you're here, correct?” The woman queries in her musical voice that has a hint of a chirp in it.

“What?!?”

She sighs, a disappointing chirp falling from her lips as her companion hisses under his breath.

“I see, you know nothing.” She looks at her fellow servant and he nods before walking away, returning with a book. He opens it to the first page, holding it out towards Akira, who takes it and slowly begins to read with the others, besides Ryoji who is listening in from a respectful distance, crowding around him and Helios.

> Many years ago a corrupted being surfaced, calling itself a god with the demons around him as his pawns…
> 
> Slowly, the bastardized being calling itself a god started to enslave the humans in a place they knew as Tokyo. 
> 
> Until a being that they had never heard of before came and slew the false god, unknowingly taking over his kingdom and changing it to suit his subconscious needs. His, and later his consort's, as well as those he came to see as family. The land knew that when the being that had claimed it would be drawn to his land that he would need servants and guides/historians.
> 
> Thus, the land decided to create them: A male dragon, whose name would be known as hoarder and seeker of knowledge, and a phoenix-human female hybrid whose name would be known as the guardian of the sacred flame. They were given the knowledge they would need to not only serve their lord but also to protect him as well as those he holds dear.

DR“And now you're here, welcome home.”

“So let me get this straight,” Baofu sighs. “Akira is now the ruler of this place?”

The guardian nods.

Baofu grumbles. “So, what next? You’ll tell me he's a god?” He drawls sarcastically.

She looks surprised. “How did you know?”

Baofu just looks done, saying nothing.

Helios looks up from the sling he’s in. “Where’s my master? Since we’re in the Metaverse and he was trapped, he should be here somewhere…”

Helios sees the grim faces of the servants looking down at him. “Isn’t he?”

“We’re not sure, we don’t have the same connection our Lord does.”

Helios’s ears droop. “Oh.”

Ryoji speaks up, shocking some of the group, though they recover quickly. “We should get Goro looked at, he’s still unconscious and I’m not sure why given that we defeated Jun and Tatsuya months ago.”

Akira looks pensive. “True, I know I was only knocked out for a month. Where should we take him?”

Horder and seeker of knowledge bows. “Follow me, Milord,” he leads Akira and Ryoji to one of the bedrooms nearby. “Set the consort on the bed in here,” Ryoji does so as Akira faces his servant. “Thank you, do you have another name we can call you? Horder and seeker of knowledge gets to be a mouthful, same for your companion.”

“No, Milord. We do not,”

Akira thinks, but it is Ryoji who speaks up from near the bed he's placed Goro on. “Call him Fumio, she can be called Hakuoh.” The now named Fumio looks at Akira who nods.

“Then Fumio I shall be,” he rumbles.

“Fumio-san, do you think Goro will wake up soon?” Akira sounds hopeful.

“What does the land tell you?” Fumio responded, trying to get Akira used to focusing on his new realm.

Akira closes his eyes, trying to find that connection Fumio is talking about; his eyes snap open, unseeing what is physically in front of him as the land sings to him a welcome. Akira sends the memories of what happened to Goro and how long it’s been with a questioning feeling. The answer he gets can be described as ‘soon’ and that he needs to make the connection before he can wake. Akira nods and slowly comes back to himself, the bond representing the Metaverse humming in the back of his mind.

Akira looks at everyone. “Goro will wake up at some point, someone he’s familiar with should stay behind just in case. Any volunteers?”

Minato speaks up. “Ryoji and I don’t exist anymore, being labeled as deceased doesn’t help matters and I’m sure my old teammates have moved on with their lives by now. There’s no reason for me to return and reinsert myself as much as I would like to,”

Akira nods, looking around before Helios draws his attention. “I’d like to stay and get to know this place, it feels more like home than it used to and I feel at peace.”

“Okay. I know Makoto, Baofu, and I need to return if only to get things in order before coming back for good,” he explains to a curious dragon, who nods unhappily, his wings rustling behind him.

After seeing his fellow servant, Guardian of the Sacred Flame, Fumio growls and rumbles in a deeper tone than the three of them are unused to hearing even though they’ve only been around for a few minutes; it feels like they’ve been there for months, Akira feels a playful joy followed by the land’s sorrow as it feels his intentions.

“You are the king, we need you here, but I can understand why you’d like to go. The exit is closer than you think, you control this land and everything as well as everyone in it. Focus and tell the land what you want.” Hakuoh explains after glancing over at Horder - no, Fumio, now. She had felt the land’s sorrow deep within her very being. Joy, sorrow and everything else can be known in an instant. Fumio and Hakuoh watch as the three of them move off to the side and disappear with the press of a button.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a review if you liked the beginning, I thrive on them!
> 
> You can also contact me on Twitter: @Musicalifegamer


End file.
